


A Risk Worth Dad

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Jizz, Canonical Character Death, Come Marking, Daddy kink under duress, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Still the real OTP, daddy Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Dean’s still woozy from the mind-meld with his Mom, and it’s far too easy for Ketch to get the upper hand.





	A Risk Worth Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is… not the daddy kink fic I wanted to write. But Ketch sort of took over the whole thing. So he’s not a daddy, but he does have a daddy kink, and I’m calling it Close Enough To Count As A Fill.

He’s inside his Mom’s head. In the kitchen. Begging her to wake up. The British dicks have done something to her but he knows—he _knows—_ that he can get her back. She just needs to look at him.

“Mom, it’s me—”

But then something rips him sideways and out, and when he opens his eyes he’s not in the family kitchen, he’s in the bunker. Toni is slumped on the ground, blood dripping down her slit throat, and his Mom is still asleep. Still gone. He’s failed.

“You need a lesson in good manners,” says a familiar voice behind him.

Moving his head feels like he’s tipping the world on its side, but he manages it, spinning groggily on the chair to face him.

Ketch.

“You son of a bitch.” He’s deeply satisfied when his voice comes out in a growl instead of a drunken garble.

“Maybe,” Ketch concedes, “but I’m the ‘son of a bitch’ who has the key to your dear Mother’s head.”

Dean lunges for him, but his legs give out halfway and he ends up sprawled on the floor.

“Now, now, Dean. There’s no need for that. I should think that Mary taught you better.”

Dean growls. Mom had never had a chance to teach him anything. She hadn’t been able to raise him. Or Sam. She had died too soon.

He won’t let some British asshole take her a second time.

Her eyes are closed. She’s still sleeping. When she wakes up she’s going to be just another pawn. He can’t let that happen.

“Give her back,” he demands. He’s made his way to his knees, but Ketch has a gun on him and he’s not going to be getting anywhere anytime soon. Not with the room still spinning and his Mom still tied up and vulnerable.

“What’s the magic word?”

Dean grits his teeth. “Give her back _now._ ”

“I think you can do better than that, Dean.” Ketch stalks over to stand behind his Mom. He strokes a lazy finger down one of her cheeks. “I think you can do a lot better, considering how much I’ve done for your family.” He leans in to her, and the world spins nauseatingly when Dean realises that he’s _sniffing_ at her. “Did Mary ever tell you how much time we spent… together?” Ketch asks, fingers in her hair.

Dean snarls and tries to stand, but Ketch taps the gun against Mary’s temple and he sinks back down. “You sadistic fuck,” he spits.

“Now, now,” Ketch tsks. “Is that any way to talk to your future Daddy?”

Dean’s stomach migrates about a foot downward, and for a moment he thinks he’s going to puke. “You’ll never be my Dad,” he pants, speaking past the sudden disgust that’s lodged in his throat. “You’re not even half the man—” The gun taps again and he shuts up.

“You’ll find that I can be quite persuasive,” Ketch hums. “Now as your father I think it’s time I taught you a few manners, don’t you think? Why don’t you ask your Daddy if there’s something you want?” The safety clicks off.

Dean’s chest shudders as he realises what Ketch is telling him to do. He can’t beg. He _can’t._ But there’s a gun at his Mom’s head and there aren’t any options left.

“Give her back,” he manages through clenched teeth. “Please.” His cheeks flush red and the final word comes out choked. “Dad.”

“Good boy,” Ketch says, smirking. “Now was that so hard?” He shifts slightly and Dean gets a glimpse of the bulge he’s sporting in his trousers. His vision greys out with rage and he doesn’t even think before he’s getting to his feet and lunging, world spinning around him as he does.

A shot rings out, and Dean instantly falls back to his knees, searching his Mom’s body for any sign of injury. It takes him a moment to realise that his shoulder is throbbing, and when he looks over there’s a tiny tear in the fabric and a grazed wound oozing blood. Ketch had shot him.

“The next one goes through her head,” Ketch warns comfortably. He’s got Dean just where he wants him, and he uses his free hand to reach down and unzip himself. Dean can feel his lips peeling back from his teeth. Like some kind of animal. He wants to tear this guy’s face off. Ketch chuckles, as if he can see straight into Dean’s head. “You really are quite a picture down there, son.” He’s gripping his erection and pumping lazily with his hand. “Not quite as pretty as your mother, but I can definitely see the resemblance.” Dean can just make out where his balls are drawing up tight. He’s loving this. Loving the power. Lording it over Dean. “Now,” he says, “I’m going to ask you to crawl here, Dean, and if you make even one wrong move I’ll be introducing your mother’s brains to the backwall.” He continues stroking. “She’s learned her place, and it’s time you did the same.”

Dean grits his teeth and puts his hands on the floor, forcing himself closer. The world is organising itself into a more familiar angle, and the drunken wobbling isn’t so bad. But his shoulder aches and his shin rebels every time he moves. He ignores them all as he gets himself on his knees at Ketch’s feet. Ketch groans above him, and angles his cock towards Dean’s face. There’s a few feet between them, and Dean thinks he has a chance… if there’s some way of distracting Ketch then he can get the gun off him.

“Beg for it,” Ketch orders.

Dean wants to shut his eyes but he doesn’t want to miss an opportunity if it arises, so he forces himself to look up. “Please, Dad,” he mutters.

“Louder.”

“Please, Dad!

“Please what?”

Dean puts as much hatred into his stare as he can, and looks Ketch dead in the eye. “Please give her back to me, Dad.”

Ketch’s fist is flying over his cock. “Beg me to come on your face.”

He’ll be vulnerable when he comes. Distracted. Dean latches onto the chance and forces the next bit out. “Come on my face, Dad.”

“You can do better than that.”

He wants this to be over. If he can surprise Ketch enough then maybe he’ll have a chance to get the upper hand... Or maybe Ketch will accidentally squeeze the trigger. Fuck. It’s a risk, but if he plays it right then saying “Dad” will be worth it.

He tilts his head up, and looks Ketch dead in the eye. He licks his lips and then begs. “Please come on my face, Daddy.” He groans, short and wanting, as though he’s enjoying this, too. “Mark me up, Daddy. Show me who I belong to.” He bites his lip, and Ketch gasps in surprise, and then he’s shooting stripes of hot come across Dean’s cheek. Dean doesn’t pause to retch. He’s already shoving up, getting his hands around Ketch’s raised arm and pointing the gun away as it goes off, missing his Mom’s head by an inch.

He snaps Ketch’s wrist easily, flips the gun with one hand, and fires two shots. One into Ketch’s heart, and one into his face, where his eyes are still open wide with shock and arousal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this story needs like a catchy one-liner to end on, but I can’t think of what Dean would say in the moment. 
> 
> “Daddy that, asshole.” Bang.
> 
> Anyway the idea for this fic came from spncoldesthits. This month’s prompts were a list of ridiculously horrendous auto-generated Harlequin romance titles. Would you like some more weird shit to read? Maybe kinky [hunter/werewolf femslash](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/12398580)? Maybe you'd prefer [Dean's autonomous ejaculate](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/12390342)? Maybe [Nookan's Buttymance](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/SPNColdestHits/works/12394836)?
> 
> Anyway tune in for Kink Day 19: Prostitution
> 
> We now have art! Look at what @evenifidie and @outoftheashes made for me:  
> 


End file.
